Heartbreak followed by love
by Mandi82
Summary: I stood there helpless as I heard the screams of my husband and best friend. I realized, in a blur, they were just tossed into the fire. “Nooooo” I yelled. Set after Breaking Dawn, what if Edward & Alice were scarified? What would happen then?
1. Chapter 1

_**Twilight belongs solely to Stephanie Meyer :(**_

I stood there helpless as I heard the screams of my husband and best friend. I looked up and saw a blur; I realized they were just tossed into the fire. "Nooooo" I yelled.

"We are now equal" Aro said with a bow. "Hopefully we can put this dreadfulness behind us" He continued. I started to run but was stopped by Emmett and Emse holding me back, while Jasper was being restrained by Carlisle and Rosalie. We were all shaking. How do we go on from here? I had just lost the love of my life. I calapsed into the ground and willed the tears to come that I knew were never going to. "Mum" I looked up into my daughters questioning eyes. "Where's dad?"

Set after Breaking Dawn. What if things didn't go along so peacefully? And Edward and Alice were scarified? What would happen after that?

_**Just an idea I had for a story… Please let me know what you think and if I should continue…**_


	2. Chapter 1 Continued

_**Twilight belongs solely to Stephanie Meyer :(**_

_**Hope you enjoy chapter one! :)**_

I stood there helpless as I heard the screams of my husband and best friend. I looked up and saw a blur; I realized they were just tossed into the fire. "Nooooo" I yelled.

"We are now equal" Aro said with a bow. "Hopefully we can put this dreadfulness behind us" He continued. I started to run but was stopped by Emmett and Esme holding me back, while Jasper was being restrained by Carlisle and Rosalie. We were all shaking. How do we go on from here? I had just lost the love of my life. I collapsed into the ground and willed the tears to come that I knew were never going to. "Mum" I looked up into my daughters questioning eyes. "Where's dad?" She questioned with her hands, flashes of Edward were speeding through her little mind.

I turned my head, taking in all the chaos surrounding us. I had fallen through Emmett's and Esme's arms onto the soft grass. Never had I thought it would end like this, apart. I came today, prepared to die, but with Edward.

At the corner of my perfectly trained eye I saw Jasper in a similar position, crotched down, knees on the grass, his hands cradling his head.

Someone please tell us what to do from here, I wondered. Everything Edward and I had done was for each other. We lived for each other, for better or for worse. So now what?

I vaguely hear Esme telling me that Jake was taking Reneemse to the house and Emmett scoping me up, comforting me and carrying me, bridal style (human style) away from the terror around us. It reminded me how Edward used to care for me, and carry me around weeks before, when I was alive, human. I couldn't help it any longer, couldn't hold them back. I dry sobbed my way into next week, no lady despair. I howled in pain, into the night.

Once the biggest mess of our lives had been cleared up, everyone met back at the house. There was a huge gap, it was quite noticeable that two family members were missing. They left a giant whole in all of us.

Jasper was having a similar breakdown to mine. He wasn't moving, speaking or even watching anything or anyone for that matter, just staring into space, probably wishing to be anywhere but here. It was painful enough to listen to all the families gathered, mutters of condolences, and words of wisdom, reminding us of the screams of Alice's and Edwards's pain. But everyone was skirting around the fact we now had to recreate their deaths and plan funerals in a more human fashion.

I was glancing around me taking in everyone's despair. Slowing starting to come out of my breakdown and calm myself. I needed to focus, Edward and Alice wouldn't want us to loose control and I would leave my depressing thoughts until I was alone.

I stood up, moving away from the comforts of Esme's arms. Swirls of conservations reached my ears.

"How can they do that?"

"Murderers…"

"What gives them the right, just to kill…"

""Anyone, but…"

"How could we have stopped…"

I walked over to Jasper, put my hand on his arm and he gathered me into a tight hug, which would have definitely killed me if I was human. But then if I was human, this wouldn't have happened. I'm partly to blame. I wanted Reneesme so much…

Jasper pulled away slightly and whispered, "No Bella. This was anything but…"

"I know. But it just feels…"

He shook his head. "No" He continued just as quietly. "That is not a good emotion to have."

"But what if I don't want to… What if…"I left the question we both knew the ending to hang in the air.

We heard a burst of giggles and saw Jake and Emmett pulling my daughters curls. Jasper bumped my shoulder and we both knew it then. There was no question, we had to move on, if for nothing else but Edwards and my daughter. It was what they would have wanted. What they put their immoral lives on the line and lost for.

We heard a throat being cleared and looked to the middle of the room and Carlisle, our father figure, was trying to grab everyone's attention and comfort everyone with words. How could he do that, when he was betrayed by friends, killing two of his children? One of which was his 'first born?'

I needed to help him. I walked over, put my hand on his cheek and gave him a light kiss once I had removed my hand and turned to the whole room, which was filled to the brim with vampires of all sorts, different families, clans, couples, along with just as many wolves. But in their human form of course.

"May I please have everybody's attention?" I asked, not raising my voice. Every being would be able to hear me perfectly even if there was a rock concert in play.

Jasper caught my eye and raised his brow, like to say, what the hell are you doing? How could I even comprehend in comforting anyone else, when I was so lost? I absolutely have no clue. I had no idea. I just knew I had to try.

"I would like to thank everyone for their efforts today. The outcome could have been much worse. A lot more people could have lost their lives on this sad day." I so wished it was me. Carlisle, like he knew what I was thinking, rested his hands on both my shoulders, standing behind me. I closed my eyes briefly and somehow summoned the strength to continue.

"Not only has Jasper and I lost our mates, our partners but everyone here has lost a friend, a brother, a sister, a father and something very dear. Although this devastation, we indeed accomplished what we set out to do, our newest edition to the Cullen's is safe." My eyes rested on my beautiful daughter. It was now just, she and I now, in this sorry excuse for a world.

Through my speech, Jasper had slit next to me and took my hand. No doubt feeling my emotions through this speech and reminding me what I had to say next. We pulled together what was left of us, for me to say what needed to be said.

"Now… We must go on. We need to ban together and pull ourselves through this, this is what they fought for and this is how we treasure their memories. We will do what they scarified themselves for. We will re-build our lives. No talk of rebellion or revenge. That is an unhealthy emotion." Jasper squeezed my hand and nodded slightly.

"Once again I would like to thank everyone here for their assistance. Although, I know I speak on behalf of the whole family, the Cullen's, I would like to say that especially Jasper and myself are in your debt. Please call on us if you find yourselves in our areas or in need of any help. Remember, fighting was Alice's and Edwards last resort and they loved all of us very much, what they risked is irreplaceable and we will respect their memory by pulling together, picking ourselves off the grounds and moving on with our lives. And that is what we will do. From tomorrow we will plan their formal deaths and funerals. Everyone is welcome to stick around, go and come back or just leave, we understand. Thank – you, my family and friends." With a bow I moved away from the center of the room, shaking. I reached the siding door and opened it with great difficultly and walked out into the dark of the night, resting on the boulder at the far side of the Cullen's yard.

What do I do now? I felt like a fraud, how could I go on? How could I have said those things when I don't believe them myself? I so much wanted to travel to Italy and set fire to their castle with myself in it but I knew if I did that, Edward would be very unhappy it was not what he wanted and it would definitely kill the rest of the family. I just couldn't do that…

Deep down I knew what to do and I would. I just needed some down time to regroup and prepare myself to live forever without my soul.

Without out realizing it, I was dry sobbing again. I felt a pair of arms snake around me, and gather me into their body, rocking me like a baby. I turned my head and would have been very shocked if I wasn't so broken.

There, sitting on the rock with me was Tanya, who had desperately been trying to catch Edwards's attention for years. She was comforting me.

"I can't see the future, but it will eventually be ok. My family especially, along with everyone else is here for you. I will personally help you through this." She whispered.

"Why?" I pulled out of her hug and looked at her confused to why she would want to help me, of all people, I mean her sister's life was also lost today.

"It's what they both would have wanted and I want to help. You are family." She answered simply.

After that, we both stayed silent, alone in our own thoughts, watching the sunrise.

What does the future hold for me?

_**Hope you guys liked this chapter… I admit I had a few tears escape while I wrote this. Please review and let me know what you think :)**_


End file.
